koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tooya
Tooya (遠夜) is one of the main characters in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. He is technically the first Genbu of Heaven (天の玄武, Ten no Genbu) of the series. His memories are used to bestow a human trait into the Genbu of Heaven dragon gem, thus influencing the Eight Guardians in later generations of the franchise. His particular trait is "Belief" (信じ, shinji). Role in Game Background Story The spelling of his name throughout the game's script is how Chihiro perceives his name in contemporary Japanese. His name is actually written in Sanskrit as "Eighteen" (十八), which is a custom of the Tsuchigumo to be labeled by their special trait. Tooya's power allows him to intertwine curses and other magical traits into his songs. He can sing to heal the spirits or to call distorted spirits to him. In an apparent exchange for his gift, Tooya is mute to mortals. The mystical seal around his neck indicates his status as a Tsuchigumo. For as long as he can remember, he has felt a desire to search for "wagi-mo" (ワギモ). Its deeper meanings are lost to him, yet it is instinctively familiar to him. His mother supported them by being a herbalist, but she passed away when he was still a child. With no home to call his own, Tooya embarked on a journey to find "wagi-mo". He routinely used his powers to restore and entertain the many spirits of the world who are invisible to the human eye. When he was six years old, Tooya's healing powers were used to save Asvin's life. Through the brief encounter, the prince became acquainted with the mute Tsuchigumo. Years of wandering later, Tooya was found by Hiiragi within Tokoyo no Kuni. He accompanied the strategist through a portal to another world. Story Events Tooya acts as Hiiragi's bodyguard during the prologue chapter. He fights Chihiro and senses that she may be "wagi-mo". As the group returns to Nakatsu Kuni, the Tsuchigumo leaves the strategist to look for the princess. Confirming his previous assumptions when he sees her again, Tooya volunteers to stay beside Chihiro. She has no idea what "wagi-mo" means, but she agrees to accept him. Chihiro is mysteriously the only person who can hear his words, so she is the one who first trusts his sincerity. He joins her party before their first attempt to take Levanta's manor. Tooya originally wears his people's dark cloak at the start of the main story. Chihiro happens to see him without it one night, and he thinks his face has frightened her. The princess may have mixed feelings about the revelation, but she hopes to keep seeing his face to understand him better. Obeying her wishes, Tooya remains unmasked for the rest of the game. His mystical powers are used to help the main party in various ways throughout the timelines. When Chihiro and company desire to infiltrate Izumo –which is currently enemy territory– they claim to be a traveling performance troop. Shani happily invites them into his domain and requests an act from them. To keep their disguise genuine, Tooya tells Chihiro to hold his hand. Once she complies, Tooya sings and his song is heard by everyone present. Her companions are surprised to hear his voice for the first time and Shani is pleasantly convinced. The prince guides them to the dormant god's resting place, which later helps them receive Seiryu's blessings. The flying ship crash lands again in Kumano, Genbu's resting place. After they learn that they need a particular type of clay to fix the sacred altar, they travel to Kumano's northern mountain regions. Tooya senses that Eka, another Tsuchigumo, has placed a barrier prohibiting their entry. He gives Chihiro and Nagi two of his spare robes so they can pass through it unharmed and retrieve the clay they need. He later feels Eka's presence nearby when they revisit Genbu's altar and stops the elder Tsuchigumo from harming Chihiro. His defiance against Eka encourages Oshihito to finally trust him. The two men's unified desire to protect Chihiro invokes Genbu's blessings upon them. Their new power is used to cause their foe's retreat. Tooya becomes a human in the final and canon timeline. He is devastated to feel that not a living soul –corporeal or otherwise– exists outside of the flying ship that holds the survivors. He chillingly says to Chihiro that there is nothing but silence. If the player chooses to use him, he can assist the final battle against the White Dragon. His whereabouts in the new world are not specified, but Tooya likely stayed close to Chihiro's palace. Personal Route Tooya spends the majority of his early events learning about Chihiro. Tsuchigumo are raised to be entirely different than humans in many ways, and it becomes a learning process new to both him and Chihiro. From her, he becomes aware of how people perceive certain scenery and learns how to read and write Japanese kanji. From him, she learns of the invisible spiritual world he experiences on an everyday basis and how Tsuchigumo perceive human emotions. Although she doesn't always understand Tooya's abstract thoughts she enjoys his generosity, and he enjoys seeing "wagi-mo" happy. When Sazaki complains of tiny footstep graffiti peppering the walls of the flying ship, Chihiro helps him investigate. She notices Tooya and learns from him that they are the marks of his invisible spiritual friend named Oo. The footsteps' natural disappearance quiets the Himuka's complaints with curiosity and amusement. The princess later sees Oo personally when Tooya uses the powers of a freshly plucked spotted bellflower. As he watches Chihiro's amazement to the spectacle previously hidden to her, Tooya realizes how foreign her feelings are to him and yearns to become human. During the later phases of the war, Chihiro's companions start to familiarize themselves with Tooya's muteness. Each member has a different method of understanding him –either by reading his gestures or body language– and steadily become affectionate for him. They are further amazed when he uses a medicinal water to completely rejuvenate a deer which was on the brink of death. Asvin coyly wonders if Tooya's sudden change of behavior is influenced by his interactions with Chihiro. The princess is pleased to see him making friends and expressing concern, something which puzzles the Tsuchigumo. Tooya doesn't feel the same emotions himself and ponders the cause. He wonders if he can learn more about himself by learning of the Tsuchigumo's history. He reports a hidden temple built by his people in Kumano. When Chihiro and company comb the country's shores, they find it within a special water barrier. The temple protects a painting of the first priestess, an artifact which would have been traditionally forbidden and tarnished if retainers of the Nakatsu Kuni throne had found it. Chihiro and Tooya feel a mysterious, immense pressure when they gaze at the painting. The sudden shock that hits the pair surprises their friends, and they return to the flying ship to recuperate. Wanting to learn of the nostalgic sensation she felt, Chihiro decides to revisit the temple with Tooya. They both experience the final parting of their previous lives. Chihiro learns that she is the reincarnation of the first priestess, and Tooya is the reincarnation of the first priestess's Tsukuyomi lover. The first priestess had finished summoning the dragon and is dying in the Tsukuyomi's arms. In spite of her wish for her lover to live his life freely, the Tsukuyomi is desperate to use everything he has to save her and despises the world for sacrificing her life. He agonizes over her desire to not waste his voice on hatred and swears to never speak for anyone but her. During her death, it's revealed to the player that "wagi-mo" is the Tsukuyomi's nickname for the first priestess and it really means "Beloved" (吾妹). The memories of their previous lives relinquishes the seal on Tooya's voice. It takes time for him adjust to speaking his thoughts aloud, but his affections for Chihiro are intensified. However, Tooya is confused when his Tsuchigumo powers and his spiritual friends are simultaneously becoming non-existent to him. The truth doesn't dawn on him until Eka casts a temporary curse on Chihiro which he fails to cure: Tooya is turning into a human. He obtained his wish to experience human emotions for the price of his powers. Chihiro suffers the painful curse for three days, and he feels powerless to help her slumbering state. She awakens to see Tooya relieved to see her healthy but quickly ashamed by his inability to save her. He laments that he no longer has the right to be beside her without his powers. Chihiro convinces him otherwise, as she is content to have him beside her. Touched by her acceptance, Tooya confesses his sincere endearment for her and swears to never part with her again. Meanwhile, the war with Tokoyo no Kuni is practically over. Nasatya's defeat at Kashihara opens the path for them to reclaim Nakatsu Kuni's lost capital, and the enemy army has been scattered. Chihiro studies to become her land's new Queen and promises to usher a new age of peace for her countrymen. Before the people begin their festivities, Hiiragi reports that the Black Dragon has been sighted deep within Tokoyo no Kuni. Sainokimi insists on ignoring the beast, but Tooya senses that it will soon destroy the world if left unattended. Chihiro agrees with his sentiments and orders for one last march into Tokoyo no Kuni. Strangely, there are no soldiers defending the enemy palace. The entire area has been completely abandoned due to the Black Dragon's defilements. Chihiro and company confront the dragon deity and wound it with their weaponry. It feigns weakness and the princess falls for the ruse. When she rushes towards it to deal the final blow, the Black Dragon uses this chance to absorb her as its sacrifice. Tooya catches Chihiro and, wanting to prevent the events of his previous life, tries to bring her back to him. His act of courage moves Oo and other minor deities to help him in honor of their friendship with Tooya. Thanks to the spirits' support, Tooya is able to drag Chihiro to safety. Since she is physically drained by the Black Dragon's defilements, Tooya and company unite their strengths to defeat the dragon deity without her. After it disappears from the mortal realm, he is overjoyed to have protected Chihiro, and the couple cries tears of jubilation. He is ecstatic to feel the sensations of happiness for the first time; he doesn't regret the loss of his powers with Chihiro beside him. During his epilogue scenario, Chihiro takes a break from her duties as Queen to spend it with Tooya. He says that he has always promised to be with her, even before his own birth. Yet he feels he hasn't fulfilled one promise from his previous life: to live freely. Chihiro can respond with three different answers, and each one triggers a different response from Tooya. The first one has Chihiro reply that she is glad to have met Tooya. He shares the same sentiments, first as a Tsuchigumo and then as a human. The Queen can instead insist that they should make a new promise between one another for this reincarnation, since they have fulfilled their previous lives' wishes to meet again. After she explains her reasons to him, Tooya promises to always share his thoughts of happiness with her. Her third response has Chihiro reflect on their first meeting. Although he apologizes for attacking her, she doesn't hold a grudge since they were able to be together in the end. The couple agrees that they should thank Hiiragi for bringing them to Nakatsu Kuni since they can share a joyful future together. His Aizouban extra event begins with Tooya and Chihiro's past lives before the final battle with Orochi. The Tsukuyomi youth finds his beloved awake early by a pond and greets her with a fond embrace. The golden haired maiden fondly shares with him a dream she had in which her lover was called Tooya. The Tsukuyomi youth confesses he had a similar dream where his beloved was called Chihiro, and they were together in a lush field of flowers. Enjoying his reply and joining hands with him, the golden haired maiden believes they shared an experience as their future selves. He scoffs he doesn't care for such superstitions, only glad that he was beside her. He has faith they can someday experience the same joy together after they defeat their adversary, swearing to not allow her to sacrifice herself to the dragon god. The golden haired maiden hides her anxiety by gripping her lover's hand tighter and they almost share a kiss. As their comrades holler for their return, the Tsukuyomi youth promises to continue from where they left off after they defeat Orochi. Centuries later, after the Black Dragon's defeat, Chihiro and Tooya return to the Tsukuyomi's temple in Kumano. They throw flowers into the sea and pray the souls of their past lives have found peace. She is startled by a sudden rush of waves and loses her footing. Tooya catches her from her fall and embraces her on the beach. He is happy to be near her and swears to never part from her, as though they have at last fulfilled a distant promise. Character Information Development Since the Eight Guardians are meant to share the same thread of fate, Ruby Party members wanted to keep certain aspects of their characters the same. It is supposed to reinforce the idea that, regardless of the time era, the priestesses and her guardians are all related to one another. The Genbu of Heaven, for instance, all possess musical talent. The Heian period guardians expressed this trait by playing wooden flutes, and Tooya keeps the same motif with his singing. In the fifth title, Ernest Satow professes to be a multi-talented musician who can play the piano, violin, and flute –although he is never seen performing on-screen. Developers wanted Tooya to be the foreigner with different cultural values. Historically, Tsuchigumo were recognized to fit that particular need in Ancient Japan, so a mixture of ancient literature and poetry were used to formulate his character. When they were devising his story, they originally wanted Tooya to lose his non-human identity early as a contrast to other non-human characters in the series. He would then realize that he wouldn't mind losing his birthright by quickly accepting his love for Chihiro. Although the overall themes were kept for the final product, Ruby Party members felt that it was lacking a romantic, fantasy element. They eventually devised the concept of previous lives and reincarnations, which additionally helped them strengthen the game's setting. Tohko Mizuno was originally pretty lost on how to design Tooya. She toyed with a masculine and feminine design, and the latter was approved. To improve the concept, she drew him to be slightly more childish. Mizuno believes his white hair is a fitting contrast to his dark skin. Personality Tooya has never been alone in his life. Everything in the natural world is a singing, breathing, resonating, and speaking entity to him. He listens to the wind's voice, gazes at the true light of the moon, experiences the spiritual desecration of curses, and can converse with animals. If he hears spirits or the forests crying in pain, Tooya can use his powers to heal the wounds they cannot. His songs can soothe those in agony, even having a calming effect on humans who can hear him. Words often do not matter in the spiritual world where honest sensations and expressions are appreciated. The spirits can hear his thoughts and never ostracize him for lacking an audible voice. Tooya may attempt to explain the world he sees and feels by describing the colors and sensations, but people cannot relate to the surreal wonders he experiences daily. The natural world is too foreign to them. As an avid practitioner of the Tsuchigumo's mystical, shaman lifestyle, Tooya treats people as he would spirits. He finds no reason to lie and is directly open about his sentiments for them. Since he is a harmonious youth, his expressions are unabashedly affectionate camaraderie or filled with honest praise. He is unfamiliar with human decorum, as their words and behavior are completely alien to him. He initially thinks it's a common occurrence to jump down a mountain cliff for food and hover back to the top in seconds. If he feels his actions are met with criticism or surprise, Tooya may be ashamed and apologize. He may occasionally try to amend his mistake by offering fruit or by offering his healing powers. After he overcomes his doubts and fears of removing his robe, Tooya gradually becomes innocent yet sheepishly curious of humans and regards them to be mysterious creatures. If someone endangers Chihiro, however, his gentleness recedes entirely. To him, Chihiro is a "flowing light" in the world who is destined to usher in a bright age of peace. Threatening to extinguish it will have him ruthlessly seek to "erase" those in her path. Pleas of mercy have no effect on him. Death is a momentary pain in his eyes, as he knows that the spirits of the deceased will join with its kin in the spiritual world. He believes he is only removing the spirit from its imprisoning husk whilst protecting Chihiro. It's during these times when the vengeful memories of the Tsukuyomi may emerge within him, even momentarily changing his speech patterns. Nothing can deter him until the threat is gone or if he notices his actions causes Chihiro visible distress. The only other person who stirs hesitation within him is Eka. He feels uncomfortable fighting against his Tsuchigumo superior and would want to avoid combat if possible. He frequently addresses Chihiro as "priestess" or "wagi-mo", even after he regains the memories of his previous life. Her constantly kind acceptance of him –both as a Tsuchigumo and as a human– earns his returned feelings of endearment for her. He at first wanted to know about her to learn more about "wagi-mo", yet this curiosity changes to affection when he spends more time with her. The memories of his past life has him accept her as his promised lover and as someone who is to be cherished. Although his departure from the spiritual world saddens him, Tooya doesn't regret the loss. He knows the spirits are omnipresent and are wishing the best for him, feeling gratitude for the years of friendship they shared together. He enjoys the prospect of doing what their previous lives could not: sharing a long and peaceful future with Chihiro. Character Symbolism Tooya's symbolic color is ebizome, which is an archaic Japanese color first historically noted to have existed in the Heian period. It is theoretically named after the redish-purple skin of grapes, so its name could be translated as "grape color". It is often categorized as a red color due to Heian period influences, but others argue that it was originally a deep violet which existed before it was used as dye for fashion. His symbolic flower is the Japanese buttercup, a tiny white flower which blossoms atop bodies of water in cold mountainous regions. It has been heralded as the plum or apricot blossom of the water, hence its common name in Japan baikamo or umebachimo. Its blossoms have also been said to have been called "plum face". The underwater plant can live for sixteen years and the flower can stay in bloom for six months. Within the flower language the flower means "to become happy". The spotted bellflower he uses during his personal events is called hotarubukuro in Japanese. Its naming has two stories behind it. One is that it was archaically named after the fanciful bags which children used to capture fireflies; the other story says that the flowers themselves were the places in which fireflies rested and they looked like firefly lanterns. Its shape has also led to its names as a lantern or bell flower in Japan. It represents love, chastity, and faithfulness in the flower language. Quotes *"Priestess, for you. ...Red pearls are life and prayer. Fine for earrings. They shall protect you if they should rest on your ears. And... beautiful. You will look more beautiful." *"I'll fight. It binds me to wagi-mo." *"She is suffering when you are around. So that's why I'll erase you." *"Darkness fades. Time calms. Power... revives." *"The light shakes. The soul is connected. Return." *"Life vanishes. Life repeats. This is the priestess's power." *"The spirit of fire can't stop my blade. This will end soon." *"You are power. You are dreams. As long as you are here, we will win." *"The song is born, the song disappears. It doesn't hurt and there is no pain. This... This too must be a sign." *"When the sea is parted, when the time is right, when the light bursts forth, the burning light will be the bridge to cross for the beast god." *"Nakatsu Kuni is a resting place for countless spirits, a paradise for the calm and wild alike. It's different than Tokoyo no Kuni. This forest has a gentle smell to it." *"Priestess? Your body is stiff with pain. Are you hurt?" *"When Priestess smiles, the joy spreads. I'm happy too." *"Why can't I heal the priestess? Oo, answer me. Gods who guide Toyo-Ashihara, tell me. Am I to do nothing but hold her hand? Because I became... what I am?" *"Priestess, no matter what time it is, you and I are together. So, when you're lost or when you're hurt, could you let me share the burden? I want us to be united with the same feelings in the same era." *"Priestess... My wagi-mo... I love you." *"Oshihito, I want to protect her. I want to protect the human world. I want your strength." :"...Tooya. If you don't do it, then who do you think will?" ::~~Tooya and Oshihito Fighting Style Unlike many other characters of the main party, Tooya has average stats which nearly match Chihiro's throughout the game. He is not an offensive character nor is he a complete sorcerer type. Tooya's main contribution to the party are his extensive support abilities, many of which are unique to him. His Song ability can also be used to speed up level grinding. If the party is struggling to defeat a particular boss, it might benefit them to bring Tooya along. His AI tends to favor healing wounded comrades whenever their health is in danger. Tooya can boost his vitality, defense, magic power, speed, and will power to Level 5 within the menu screen. Here are his optimized stats: :Attack - 78 :Defense - 81 :Magic - 86 :Speed - 79 Special Abilities The following lists other abilities Tooya can learn by using the Five Elements the party gathers. Magic Here are the spells Tooya can cast in the game. *'Reisui Bu' (蓮水舞) - Moderate Water magic. Can only perform when Chihiro is not in the party. *'Kousui Zanei' (湖水残映) - Stronger Water magic. Requires Chihiro to be in the party. *'Kyouka Ryugeki' (響渦流撃) - Strong Water magic on a single target. Build four star bonds with Chihiro. *'Genbu Shoukan' (玄武召喚) - Summons Genbu to hit all enemies. Usable after Chapter 6. Chihiro must have Tooya and Oshihito in the party with two stars of affection. *'Tengen Shousha' (天幻晶射) - Metal magic which hits all enemies. Must have Chihiro, Hiiragi, and Sazaki in the party. Chihiro must talk to Sazaki in Chapter 4 and must have two stars of affection with these characters to unlock it. *'Soukyu Senou' (蒼穹閃桜) - Strong Wood magic which hits all enemies. Must have Chihiro, Nagi, and Futsuhiko in the party. Chihiro must talk to Nagi in Chapter 4 and must have two stars of affection with these characters to unlock it. *'Shinen Zetsumu' (深淵絶夢) - Water magic which hits all enemies. Must have Chihiro, Asvin, and Hiiragi in the party. Chihiro must talk to Asvin in any story path he is recruited and must have two stars of affection with these characters to unlock it. Gallery Tooya-hitsugi-haruka4.jpg|Tsuchigumo robe Trivia *In the Sengoku Angelique skit performed at Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010, Tooya stood in as the Fūma Kotarō for the cast. His name was "Fūma Tooya Kotarō". Category: Haruka Characters